boomerang_from_cartoon_networkfandomcom-20200213-history
Tom and Jerry and the Wizard of Oz
Tom and Jerry & The Wizard of Oz is a 2011 animated musical fantasy comedy direct-to-video film starring Tom and Jerry, produced by Warner Bros. Animation. The film is an animated semi-adaptation of the 1939 musical film, The Wizard of Oz with the addition of Tom and Jerry. Droopy and Butch from Tex Avery's Droopy ''series also cameo as minor antagonists. Plot Summary Dorothy is a girl, who lives in Kansas with her Aunt Em and Uncle Henry, as well as farmhands Hunk, Hickory, and Zeke. She has a pet dog named Toto, a cat named Tom and a mouse named Jerry. Aunt Em asks Tom and Jerry to put their differences aside, and watch over Dorothy; the two reluctantly agree. Later, Miss Almira Gulch, who was bitten by Toto earlier, arrives at the Gale farm and takes him away to be put down. Witnessing this, Tom and Jerry give chase and free Toto, but a scuffle between Tom, Jerry, and Miss Gulch culminate in them crashing into a pit. Dorothy runs away from home with Toto shortly afterwards. As Tom and Jerry return home, a tornado hits the area and the two seek refuge in their house after failing to join Aunt Em, Uncle Henry, and the farmhands in the storm cellar. Tom and Jerry are knocked out while trying to get inside the house. Once they awaken, they find themselves in Munchkinland. The two encounter a grey Munchkin mouse named Tuffy, who tries to keep Jerry safe from harm, assuming Tom wanted to eat him, but Jerry clears up the misunderstanding. Tuffy informs them that the house they arrived in a few hours ago landed on and crushed the Wicked Witch of the East. As gratitude, the Good Witch of the North, Glinda, gave the witch's Ruby slippers to Dorothy, but the Wicked Witch of the West appeared and swore to claim the slippers for herself. Glinda sent down Dorothy the Yellow Brick Road to reach the Emerald City and find the famed Wizard of Oz in order to get back home. Tuffy advises them not to follow, but Tom and Jerry keep their promise to protect her and insist on following her. Tuffy wishes to be taller, so he decides to accompany them as he wants to see the Wizard as well. Tom, Jerry, and Tuffy soon reunite with Dorothy and Toto, meeting the Scarecrow who has no brain, the Tin Man who has no heart and the Cowardly Lion who has no courage. They make it to the Emerald City to meet the Wizard, who decides to grant their wishes on the condition they kill the Witch and bring back her broomstick. While walking through the haunted forest to get to the Witch's castle, Dorothy and Toto are captured by the Witch's flying monkeys, but are pursued by Tom, Jerry and the others. At the Witch's castle, the Witch puts Toto in a basket and threatens to drown him in a river if Dorothy refuses to give her the slippers. Although she complies, the Witch is shocked when she tries to take them off. When she remembers that the slippers won't come off as long as Dorothy is alive, the Witch places an hourglass, stating that Dorothy has only hours to live. Tom and Jerry manage to free Toto, who escapes from the castle to get help. Jerry is seen by the Witch and thrown through a window with Tom. They encounter two of the Witch's guards, Droopy and Butch, who accidentally mention the Witch's weakness is water. A chase ensues until Tom and Jerry manage to knock Droopy and Butch out, and they reunite with Tuffy, the Scarecrow, Tin Man and the Lion, disguised as guards and led by Toto. While Scarecrow, Tin Man, and Lion rescue Dorothy, Tom and Jerry try to fill a bucket with water from a well and later from the moat, but their attempts to get it back inside the castle are unsuccessful. Eventually, they manage to get hold of a rain cloud and use it to fill the bucket. The Witch and the guards corner Dorothy, Scarecrow, Tin Man and Lion and the Witch sets the Scarecrow on fire. Dorothy, with Tom and Jerry's help, puts out the fire with the water, destroying the Witch, who melts when Dorothy accidentally splashes her. The soldiers celebrate the Witch's death and allow Dorothy to take the broom. They return to the Emerald City and present the broom to the Wizard, but he still refuses to grant their wishes until tomorrow. Although the Wizard turns out to be an ordinary man behind an illusion, he nevertheless promises to grant their wishes and take Dorothy, Tom, Jerry, and Toto back to Kansas in his hot air balloon. As the balloon is about to take off, Tom spots a chick and jumps out of the balloon to eat it, prompting Jerry and Toto to stop him. Dorothy runs after them and they are unable to get back to the balloon before it takes off with the Wizard. Glinda then appears and tells her another way to get back home, by tapping her heels together and repeating the phrase "''There's no place like home". Dorothy, Tom, Jerry, and Toto bid farewell to her friends. They all awaken in Dorothy's bedroom back in Kansas, surrounded by family and friends. Dorothy tells them of her adventures, but they insist it was all a dream, though Tom, Jerry and Toto are the only ones who believe her. As Dorothy promises never to run away again, Tom and Jerry give chase outside the house. Cast * Grey DeLisle as Dorothy Gale * Billy West and Bob Bergen as Tom Cat and Jerry Mouse * Joe Alaskey as Professor Marvel / The Wizard, Butch, Droopy * Michael Gough as Hunk / The Scarecrow * Rob Paulsen as Hickory / The Tin Man * Todd Stashwick as Zeke / The Cowardly Lion * Frances Conroy as Aunt Em, Glinda * Laraine Newman as Miss Almira Gulch / The Wicked Witch of the West * Stephen Root as Uncle Henry, Crows * Kath Soucie as Tuffy the Munchkin Mouse / Tuffy the Country Mouse Category:Warner Bros. Animation Category:Tom and Jerry Category:Movie Category:Boomerang Category:Israel-Only Tom & Jerry Production (טום וג 'רי, רק בישראל) Category:Boomerang From Cartoon Network Category:TV Shows